


Капитан, мать его, Америка

by Keishiko, Set



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, POV Third Person, Racism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set/pseuds/Set
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда стало известно, что к нам едет Капитан Америка, Уош сказал, что в рот он ебал этого пидора в трико, и я с ним согласился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капитан, мать его, Америка

Когда стало известно, что к нам едет Капитан Америка, Уош сказал, что в рот он ебал этого пидора в трико, и я с ним согласился.  
Я уже встречал этого Капитана Америку, знаменитого «суперсолдата». В прошлом году он выступал у нас в лагере с «патриотической программой», и честно скажу: большего позорища я за всю войну не видел. Мы тогда чудом вырвались из окружения, потеряв чуть ли не каждого восьмого, парни были злы как черти и рвались обратно в бой, чтобы повырывать наци ноги и вставить им же в задницы. И тут, блядь, приходит этот качок в колготках, дня в настоящей армии не прослуживший, и призывает нас «идти с ним бить Гитлера». Какого хуя?!  
Ему повезло, что ребята уже успели зализать раны, выспались и были, в общем, настроены дружелюбно. Так что, когда этот клоун выперся на сцену, его всего лишь освистали и предложили вернуться под юбку к мамочке. Ну и пару гнилых картофелин кинули, но всего лишь пару. Со жратвой у нас было туго.  
— Девочек давай! — крикнул Джек Ковальски, и ребята одобрительно засвистели. Девочки были единственным, ради чего стоило терпеть эту поебень. Все — стройные красотки, ноги от ушей, сиськи в ладонь не поместятся, а юбчонки такие короткие, что, когда малышки плясали, задирая свои ножки, было видно всё! Парни божились, что у одной нет трусиков и на самом деле она брюнетка, но этих очаровашек было так много и они так скакали по сцене, что я сколько ни смотрел — так и не углядел, у которой. Да и ладно. Чего я там не видел-то?  
Девицы выплеснулись из-за кулис пёстрой визжащей волной, закрутили попками и запели про Америку и парня с планом. Капитан Америка пытался что-то там изображать, но кому он нахрен был нужен?  
— Эй, Капитан, ты тоже надевай юбку и пляши! — заорал кто-то. — Тогда мы тебя послушаем!  
— Давай, покажи ножки!  
Ребята заржали. Это было только отчасти шуткой: я-то знал, что несколько наших парней тайком таскают с собой карточки Капитана Америки вместо вырезанных из журналов картинок с Ланой Тёрнер или Мари Макдональд. Все знали, даже капитан Салливан. Но если вы думаете, что он выписал бы кому-то голубой билет, то идите в жопу — вы не знаете нашего капитана. Для него главное то, как солдат стреляет и готов ли он в бою прикрыть спину товарищу, а уж на кого он там дрочит, на сиськи девицы с обложки или задницу Капитана Америки, — его личное дело. Отличный мужик он у нас, капитан Салливан.  
А этот, которого и капитаном-то называть стыдно, покраснел так, что чуть маска не задымилась, и свалил к ебеням. Да и хрен с ним, главное — девчонки плясали и вовсю строили нам глазки, им-то, ясное дело, нравились настоящие солдаты. А уж когда они пошли подкидывать ноги выше головы, про Капитана Америку мы и думать забыли. 

 

Так что в другой раз нам было бы насрать, зачем к нам приезжает этот клоун, лишь бы девочки из подтанцовки были такими же горячими крошками. Но сейчас я насторожился, и дело было вот в чём: Капитан Америка не только по фронту разъезжал, он ещё и в кино успевал сниматься, и в благотворительных концертах участвовать, в общем, был в каждой бочке затычка. Капитан Америка спасает мирную деревню, Капитан Америка бьёт Гитлера в нос — плакаты, комиксы и прочая херня для детишек. Журналисты только и знали, что писать про очередные его «подвиги». Стране нужны были герои, а мы, видать, на героев не тянули — слишком грязные, да и на крепкое словцо не скупились. Ладно. Я ж понимаю. Люди любят, чтобы герой был высок, мускулист и разговаривал так, словно находится на приёме у первой леди, а не падает мордой в грязь под обстрелом. Ребята даже притаскивали эти комиксы пару раз — мы читали, ржали как кони. Потом пустили на самокрутки.  
Но кому-то, похоже, этого показалось мало, и в последнее время фильмов про Капитана Америку поубавилось, зато в газетах вовсю писали, что он якобы со своим отрядом Ревущих Коммандос (наконец до кого-то допёрло, что в одиночку ты хрен что навоюешь, будь хоть трижды суперсолдат) одну за одной громит базы Гидры. Вы скажете: ну и что, мало ли, что пишут? Так-то оно так, да только эти базы и впрямь были захвачены нашими — я видел донесения. И тут выходило два варианта: либо в команду этому клоуну действительно подобрали толковых ребят, которые задавали жару наци, а потом скромно говорили: «Это всё заслуга нашего командира!», либо, что самое хреновое, базы захватывали простые солдаты, такие же как мы, а потом их заслуги приписывали Капитану Америке. Что мне с того, спросите вы? А то, что наш отряд со дня на день должен был штурмовать как раз такую вот базу Гидры, все это знали (но никто, разумеется, не назвал бы источник информации), и грядущий визит Капитана Америки никак не мог быть совпадением. Чёрта с два такие совпадения бывают. И теперь либо нам должны были сказать: сидите, мол, ребята, на жопах и не парьтесь, без вас всё сделают, — либо Капитан Америка собирался приписать себе наши заслуги. Я не хотел в это верить, чёрт возьми, это было бы настоящим предательством, но на войне и не такое случалось, здесь всё вылезает наружу: как героизм, так и говно.

 

Когда эти клоуны приехали, я специально протолкнулся поближе, вроде как полюбопытствовать. И сразу понял, что дело хреново. Девочек никаких не было и в помине. Капитан Америка ничуть не изменился — конечно, с чего бы, он-то не голодал и не получал шрапнелью в морду. А за ним шли Ревущие Коммандос — вроде бы обычные солдаты, не хуже наших ребят, но вояки из них были такие же, как из Капитана — герой, только для кино и годились. Как я это узнал? А тут и узнавать нечего: прямо рядом с Капитаном красовались двое — негр и япошка, а скажите-ка, когда это в армии всяких обезьян пускали дальше кухни? Это политики у нас любят кричать, что, мол, Америка — страна равных возможностей, и тут никто не смотрит, какого цвета у тебя кожа, а на деле никто не возьмёт к себе в отряд цветного, солдаты из них — курам на смех, даже не знают, каким концом винтовку держать. Но в отряде Капитана Америки, разумеется, без них было не обойтись. Надо же показать всему миру, что у нас даже негр может стать героем, если очень повезёт.  
Я отозвал капитана Салливана в сторонку, чтобы поговорить по душам, но Уош уже был тут как тут, и Майки, и Баз с Питером, и как-то так получилось, что почти все ребята столпились вокруг. И наверное, это было правильно, потому что речь шла обо всех нас.  
— Кэп, — сказал я, — этот мудак сперва будет мешаться под ногами, а потом в газетах напишут, что это он захватил базу, а мы так, рядом болтались. Он украдёт нашу победу, кэп. Спиздит, как леденец у ребёнка.  
Кэп был мрачнее тучи. В другой раз он, быть может, обматерил бы этих сук из правительства вместе с Капитаном Америкой с головы до ног, но сделал бы так, как они хотят, чтобы не огрести проблем на свою задницу. Но парни смотрели на него как на Господа Бога, и он просто не мог предать их.  
— Мы выступим перед рассветом, — вот что он сказал. — Если эти клоуны ещё не проснутся — это будет их проблема. И пусть потом кто-нибудь попробует сказать, что они там были. С полковником я улажу.  
Ребята заулыбались. Спизднуть, что Капитан Америка захватил базу Гидры, когда его там на самом деле вообще не было, — на такое редкий журналист решится. А мы посмотрим, как они будут выворачиваться. Веселуха обещала быть знатная.  
— Кто проболтается — выебу, — пообещал кэп, и на этом совещание закончилось.  
Ребята начали расходиться — большинство предпочитало выспаться перед боем. А мы с Уошем решили раздавить по стопарику. Одноглазый техник из второго взвода утром шепнул, что у него припасено чуток самогона, и лакать его в одиночку он не намерен. Уош захватил пару банок консервов, я добавил шоколадную плитку — говно, а не шоколад, но другого нам не выдавали. Да ещё сигарет взял — типа подарок, чтобы это был не последний самогон, которым нас угощали. Рассовали мы всё это добро по карманам и пошли, и тут — бац! — перед самой палаткой техников наткнулись на кого бы вы думали? Правильно, на Капитана, мать его, Америку. Он сидел на перевёрнутом ящике и что-то черкал в блокноте. Наверное, сочинял истории про очередные свои «подвиги».  
— Смотрите-ка, это же Капитан Америка! — протянул Уош. — Тот самый парень с планом. Что, Капитан, у тебя уже есть план, как нам победить Гитлера? Кроме того, что дать ему в нос кулаком?  
Капитан слегка покраснел и стиснул челюсти, но не ответил. Я ему даже посочувствовал слегка. Неприятно, когда тебе режут правду в глаза, особенно такую правду.  
— А что это ты такой невежливый? — продолжал доёбываться Уош. — Что, с простыми солдатами уже и поговорить западло?  
Я тем временем вытянул голову и заглянул в блокнот, потому что любопытно было, как ни крути.  
Капитан ничего не писал. Он рисовал. С бумажного листа на меня смотрел капитан Салливан — как живой, честное слово. Он вот именно так хмурился, когда ему что-то не нравилось, и когда только Капитан Америка успел это заметить?  
— Эй, что там такое? — я и опомниться не успел, как Уош выхватил блокнот из рук Капитана и заглянул в него. — Ух ты, ни хрена себе!  
Он перелистнул страницу.  
— А это что за баба?  
Тут Капитан наконец вскочил, и я, признаться, малёк струхнул: пусть он был и клоун, но мотоцикл с сидящей на нём красоткой поднимал на раз; если такой амбал тебя ударит — мало не покажется. Уош это тоже сообразил и отступил на шаг назад.  
— Отдай немедленно, пожалуйста, — твёрдо сказал Капитан, протягивая руку.  
— Да ладно, я пошутил, — пробормотал Уош, возвращая предмет раздора хозяину. — Тебе жалко, что ли?  
Капитан молча сунул блокнот в карман куртки. Мы с Уошем переглянулись. Подумаешь, баба. Кого же ещё и рисовать, если не баб?  
— Эй! Вам делать нечего, что ли?  
К нам подошёл чернявый парень с сержантскими нашивками. Этого я тоже видел: он всё время болтался рядом с Капитаном Америкой. Похоже, присматривал, чтобы никто не обидел их «звезду».  
— Всё в порядке, Баки, — остановил его Капитан. — Ребята просто мимо проходили.  
Сержант недоверчиво на нас глянул, но промолчал. Ну, мы с Уошем и свалили. Мимо. Неохота было нарываться ещё больше.  
— Глазам своим не верю, — услышал я из-за спины. — Стив, которого я знал, уже полез бы в драку.  
— Стив, которого ты знал, лез в драку с теми, кто сильнее, — ответил Капитан Америка.  
Я честно не вдуплил, о чём это, да и хрен с ними. Одноглазый нас уже ждал; самогон у него оказался адовый — слезу вышибал, на троих как раз хватило, чтобы жизнь стала веселее. И о смерти не вспоминалось.  
А шоколадную плитку мы так тогда и выкинули. Говно — оно и есть говно. Чтоб тем, кто его придумал, ничего слаще до конца жизни не жрать.

 

Наутро, как капитан Салливан и обещал, мы выехали из лагеря ещё затемно. Капитан Америка с его Ревущими Коммандос, естественно, ещё дрыхли, и мы от души поржали, представляя, как они проснутся, а лагерь пустой. Лишь бы не ломанулись следом. Я сомневался, что найдётся такой дурак, но вдруг?  
Последние несколько миль мы преодолели пешком, как раз и рассвело уже. Наци засели в одном из этих блядских замков, которых в здешних горах понатыкано как грибов. Европейцы, похоже, совсем ебанутые: как разбогатеют, так сразу замок отгрохать надо. Для штурма хуже не придумаешь: толстые стены, узкие окна, вокруг ещё стена в два человеческих роста и тяжеленные ворота — кто видел, тот знает. Но нам деваться было некуда.  
Часовых мы сняли быстро и аккуратно, во дворе вроде всё было тихо, так что мы по-быстрому перебрались через стену, рассчитывая окружить сам замок и ворваться разу с двух сторон — на плане был чёрный ход, я его, этот план, с закрытыми глазами нарисовать мог…  
А нас там ждали.  
Знаете, солдат, когда идёт в бой, всегда думает, что выберется живым. За других не скажу, а у меня было именно так. Даже когда казалось, что нам всем пиздец, внутри всё равно копошилась мыслишка, мол, ничего с тобой не случится, не может такого быть, чтобы ты не вернулся с войны, чтобы твой город был, и мать с отцом были, и младшая сестра, а тебя не было. Может, я и выживал-то благодаря этой уверенности. Но в этот раз я и впрямь поверил, что сдохну. Влетели мы по самые яйца.  
Эти суки дождались, пока мы не окажемся во дворе почти всем отрядом, как в загоне, и открыли огонь. И вот тут-то я впервые увидел то самое оружие, про которое болтали ребята, а я им не верил, потому что — ну что за хуйня такая, как это может быть, чтобы человек просто исчезал? Я же не идиот, я школу закончил, знал, что эта, как её, материя сохраняется. Но когда на моих глазах Майки, которому в плечо попала голубая молния, просто рассыпался в воздухе: был — и нету, я здорово пересрал. Было, с чего пересрать. Мы дрались изо всех сил, но солдаты Гидры косили нас, как кроликов; этим чокнутым, похоже, вообще было плевать, что по ним палят, они даже не прятались — шли на нас, как роботы, и стреляли без перерыва. Но и дохли как обычные люди — хоть что-то хорошее.  
Я успел подстрелить троих, а потом увидел, как прямо в меня летит этот блядский луч, бросился на землю — и тут же сзади рвануло. В душе не ебу, что там так взорвалось, но по спине меня шарахнуло так, что аж в глазах почернело, а когда я пришёл в себя, было такое ощущение, словно на меня навалили мешки с цементом — я даже двинуться не мог, только лежал и смотрел, как вокруг творится нереальный пиздец.  
Я видел, как взрывается автомобиль, за которыми укрылись наши ребята, как голубые разряды херачат из узкого окна-бойницы один за одним, как Уош — блядь, Уош! — успевает удивлённо опустить глаза на ударивший его в живот луч, прежде чем рассыпаться в воздухе мелкой пылью, как вылетают тяжёлые железные ворота, — почему-то внутрь, а не наружу, — и через них во двор врывается Капитан, мать его, Америка.  
Много чего я успел повидать за эти годы, но, Господи Боже, я никогда не видел, чтобы люди так дрались. Он даже не был вооружён: ни автомата, ни пистолета — ни черта у него не было, только дурацкий щит со звездой, и с этим щитом Капитан Америка шёл сквозь наци, как нож сквозь масло, оставляя за собой разбросанные по земле тела. Может быть, меня слишком сильно стукнуло по голове, и это были глюки, но ей-богу, я видел, как голубой луч отскочил от его щита — просто отскочил, и всё! А следом за ним ломились Ревущие Коммандос, уже с простым оружием, и от выстрелов они уворачивались, как положено, но при этом не боялись ни хрена. И тот самый япошка, которого я видел в первый день, тоже дрался и вопил при этом как чёрт. Самурай ёбаный…  
Походу, я малёк отрубился тогда, потому что следующее, что помню, — это как кто-то хлопает меня по лицу, не сильно, но неприятно до чёртиков. Когда я открыл глаза, перед ними расплывалось синее пятно.  
— Эй, парень, ты живой?  
Я проморгался, и пятно превратилось в маску Капитана Америки. Блять. Я попробовал встать, но Капитан придавил меня к земле.  
— Лежи, не поднимайся, у тебя может быть повреждён позвоночник.  
— Кэп, помоги машину поднять! — проорал кто-то, и Капитан встал.  
— Здесь раненый, нужны носилки! — крикнул он. — Джонс, побудь с парнем!  
Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как обзор мне закрыла ухмыляющаяся черномазая физиономия.  
— Тебе повезло, приятель, — сообщил негритос, хотя я ни о чём его не спрашивал и вообще старался не пялиться, — ваших почти две трети осталось, тяжёлых всего двое. Зачем вы сюда без нас-то попёрлись, а?  
Я закрыл глаза и притворился, что ничего не слышу. Потому что — что я мог ему сказать?

 

В лазарете я провалялся три дня, док сказал, что мне действительно повезло: чуть правее — и могло бы хребет сломать, а так только синяк на полспины. Можно бы и пораньше свалить, но я представлял, как столкнусь лицом к лицу с Капитаном Америкой… и не мог. Хер знает почему. Вроде сам-то я ничего и не делал, не доёбывался до него, как другие, а только всё равно кишки скручивало при одной только мысли об этом.  
Капитан Салливан, как и обещал, взял всю ответственность на себя, огрёб от полковника по самое не балуйся, но к пиздюлям мы все привычные, а вот понимать, что почём зря угробил ребят, — это хуже не придумаешь. Никто из нас не считал его виноватым, мы помнили, что сами его уговорили не дожидаться Ревущих Коммандос, но всегда найдутся мудаки, которым лишь бы обосрать кого за глаза. Ребята набили пару особо пиздливых морд, схлопотали за это «губу», а потом всё как-то постепенно забылось.

 

Через несколько недель нам прислали подкрепление — новичков, совсем ещё не обстрелянных пацанов. Они смотрели на нас с таким благоговением, что ржать хотелось. Ветераны, ёпта. Герои, захватившие одну из баз Гидры. Господи, да половина наших парней была всего на пару лет их старше.  
А потом я шёл как-то раз по лагерю, и словно дёрнуло: гляжу, за одной из палаток какой-то кипеш намечается. Я подошёл поближе: двое сопляков из новобранцев доёбывались до третьего, тощего белобрысого пацана, такого хлипкого, что как его только в армию взяли?  
— А сиськи у неё хоть есть? — с отчётливо глумливыми нотками спрашивал один из них. — Может, мне тоже ей написать? Чтобы фотку с сиськами выслала?  
— Отдай немедленно! — белобрысый пытался отобрать у одного из ребят маленькую фотографию, но они оба были выше и сильнее и здорово веселились над тщетными усилиями своей жертвы.  
— Как думаешь, Сэм, вышлет или нет?  
— Отставить, — скомандовал я, почти в точности скопировав интонации капитана Салливана, когда он был не в духе. — Вернул, быстро.  
Пацан хотел было что-то вякнуть, но я положил ему руку на плечо и сжал. По-особенному так сжал, как меня Уош научил, светлая ему память. И не отпускал, пока он не протянул фотографию обратно белобрысому. Даже не пискнул, засранец, хотя рука подрагивала. Молодец, умеет терпеть, только было бы, ради чего.  
— Вам скоро сражаться. Вместе. Как думаешь, если ты сейчас над кем-то издеваешься — этот кто-то потом будет в бою рисковать своей задницей, чтобы тебя прикрыть?  
Видно, в его голову эта светлая мысль не приходила. Дебилы малолетние.  
— В общем, ещё раз увижу — пизды получите. Свободны.  
Наверное, надо было сказать что-то более проникновенное — про боевое товарищество и общего врага, и что порядочных женщин уважать надо, да только педагог из меня хреновый. Ладно. Суть они уловили.  
Я потом ещё приглядывал за этими сопляками — так, на всякий случай, — но больше они никого не задирали, и как-то раз я даже увидел, что они вместе с белобрысым над чем-то ржут. И меня отпустило. Значит, правильно всё сделал.  
Казалось бы, что такого — вправил мозги двум недоумкам. Только раньше мне это и в голову бы не пришло. Не хочу сказать, что я стал как-то лучше и начал что-то в жизни понимать — херня всё это, а я не какой-то там придурок, про которых рассказывают в воскресной школе, мол, осознал, перевоспитался и стал таким славным парнем, что аж смотреть тошно…  
Но если я ещё раз встречу Капитана Америку — думаю, теперь я смогу посмотреть ему в глаза.


End file.
